Midnight on Your Breath
by WingedWolf101
Summary: Four years after the war, the Hyperforce has finally found peace. All except Nova, who remains as hardy and as broken as she was before. She is happy to accept the fact her family has finally found happiness that she herself struggles to find for herself. But with the help of a certain sterling simian, watch as one night alone can lead to a lifetime.


_A/N: Hey! I felt like doing a one-shot for tonight so here we go. I wanted to do a steamy romance for one fandom. So I decided to do one with Antauri/Nova. Now forgive me Spova fans, but anyone who reads my stories will know I am not a fan of Sprx/Nova._

 _While I don't hate it, it's a cute couple, I just prefer the uniqueness her getting with Antauri. I mean I support Gibson/Nova more than Sprx/Nova. But okay enough of my rantings, here ya go._

 _Warning will have some steamy sexual details. Don't read if you are squeamish._

 _But I am not sure how queasy this can honestly make you, I mean Antauri is a robot, so don't know how this is going to sound since I imagined the male monkeys were fixed. If not them, then Nova is defiantly sterile. So we'll see._

 _Enjoy this one-shot! It's told in Nova's POV with a mix of 3_ _rd_ _POV._

* * *

 _ **Midnight on Your Breath**_

Nova growled as she went charging into the group of thieves. She summoned her battle fist and went raining over them like a firestorm. Ignoring the frantic calls in her ear antennas, she dropped the hammer down. She drove her knuckles into each felon's face, breaking jaws, snapping necks, caving in skulls… just everything she did to villains on a regular basis. Her temper fueled her aggressive behavior as she unleashed her full fury on them.

The poor black masked suckers didn't have a chance against the lone monkey's raw strength. It was quick and almost painless as she dropped them down one by one.

Her fangs bared out as she grabbed one man and twisted his body so hard he went right through the glass window. She went on unfazed as a bullet suddenly found its way into her side. She gasped in surprise, but the wound did little to stop her. Throwing herself forward, she ended the bandit raid with one more deadly right hook.

She knocked enough teeth out to get them rich off the tooth fairy. She slammed her foot into one of the downed faces. "So…" she growled, "Who is in charge here!?" she demanded with her pulled back lips; exposing her enlarged canines. This look would've have ice to fire if it got any more heated.

The mangled man coughed harshly under the pressure, "I-I can't answer! It-its bad for business!"

"You know what else is bad for business?" She grabbed his whole face in her bare paw. "A broken neck!" she squeezed his windpipe, threatening to cut off his air for good. "So answer now before I throw you in the lake!"

"Alright alright!" he gagged out, gumming his words through bloody gashed lips. "Sinclair… Sinclair! H-he runs the downtown business…! T-that's all I know I swear! Please!"

Retracting her fangs, Nova eyed his body. Seeing how unhuman the wounds looked made her unwillingly back down. Inhaling a slow breath, she gave the man a more leveled look. "Next time I see you robbing banks or harming innocent people… I will not be as merciful as I was this evening… don't do this ever again. Or next time… it will be your last."

Hearing familiar sirens blare out from the east, Nova turned on her haunches and shot into the air. Her jetpack sputtered flames from its mouth as a trail of hot steam clouded her exit.

Flying higher into the late evening sky, she sighed a deep breath. It has been several years since this city has last seen a war. Skeleton King was dead, the city was at peace, and so was her team. Oh the Hyperforce? Now what do you think became of them? Nova chuckled, she knew most people expected them to separate and live individual lives to find themselves. But that couldn't be further from the truth.

Through the years, Chiro was nineteen and had grown into an impressive adult. While his frame was still lanky and not the tallest, his hair had grown out to an impressive jet black waterfall. He married Jinmay and stayed with the monkeys within the robot. Serving as the leader Mandarin never hoped to be. He had grown closer and closer to each, so much that now they were defiantly attached. Especially Antauri.

Nova smiled at the recent memories of watching the shiny silver simian hang out with their now-adult-leader. She had never seen the two become so close, she could just see the love Antauri held in his eyes for his adopted son…

Then there was the rest of the team, while they all still lived together and continued to serve as Shuggazoom's protectors; they still did side jobs.

Like Otto working as one of the city's most well-known mechanics. Anytime there was a monster needing to be sawed apart or a cracked hover car window needing to be replaced; Otto was the monkey there. With tools in hand and armed with his super loveable personality, he always helped those in-need. Nova understood why he chose a more social job. Otto wanted to interact with more citizens and be seen as a friend more than just a protector. So working as an auto-mechanic in his spare time was a way of expanding his circle of friends.

Then Gibson and his brain ten times the size of his mental ego. He got tired of trying to pin his team down for lectures and decided to school younger minds. So he took up a side job as a professor at some of Shuggazoom's newest universities that Otto assisted with building. This job was also right at home for Gibson as he showed a side Nova had never seen. He came out of his anti-social shell and surrounded himself with minds that were just like him. Which actually boosted his self-confidence and made him more bearable to live with.

Sprx was next up for a mental review, Nova pondered. Sprx had taken up a task that was less of a job and more of a hobby, but it still made some money. He kind of became Shuggazoom City's local dare devil by preforming air shows every weekend. He always had new tricks and new performances. He loved bringing smiles and entertainment to the weary citizens. He always gloated about how one day he was going to make his jokes more physical and that everyone was going to be smiling. Then sure enough after the war, he brought his word to reality.

Chiro and Jinmay worked separately since being married. When he was not leading the team, Chiro did more volunteer jobs instead of drawing all his focus in on one specific thing. This also didn't surprise Nova, as being the leader of a team kind of required you to become a master at multitasking. So working around the whole city fit his taste perfectly.

Jinmay was a little more tamed in her skills, she worked with Otto as an auto-mechanic's assistant. Being the main muscle whenever the green monkey needed an extra set of hands. She and Otto always got along, so it was a cute sight.

Then there was Antauri, the mellow monkey with strict mother hen instincts for his family. It was very expected when he took on a more mental approach on things and became a psychiatrist for the mentally ill. When he was not mentoring Chiro or his family, he would be at hospitals or counseling rooms. Preaching or talking to people, tending to their religious or spiritual needs. Nova knew Antauri would do something that would revolve around restoring hope around those that were not safe mentally. It fit him so well, so well that she admired it…

Nova shook her head, all her mental notes eventually found there ways back home to herself. What did she herself become? Well if she had a camera for every situation, she could easily tell you that those robbers she just took down minutes ago was very violent… more so then her formal fence of fighting. Ever since they defeated Skeleton King, Nova found an old spark lit in her system. A spark that drove her anger to a more aggressive level.

You think defeating the old bone head would bring peace to her like it did for everyone else. But it didn't… instead it brought more savagery to her blood. Killing skeleton king was not the same to her as it was to the others. When she saw his dying body fall into the lake, dissolving into forgettable smoke… she saw the face of the alchemist. Of the man that was good, whose eyes held such a sense of generosity and gentleness it almost rivaled Antauri's.

A man who she saw as a father.

It stung deeply, but she never would admit it to the team. Don't misunderstand her sense of grief, she was happy the universe was safe. She would have broken Skeleton King's neck herself if she had the chance. But the moment when she realized it was officially over, it also broke her heart. Realizing a little too late that there was no chance she could see those loving eyes again… calling her 'dearest Nova'… it stung badly.

She snarled at the memory. She hated the fact that she growing more hostile, so much that even her team was voicing their concern on how she handled people that _deserved_ to be broken and left in a pile of their own bodily mess.

Four years since the war, it changed her… not in a good way. But luckily she found an outlet for her rising anger levels. Recognizing her family's new adopted habits, they were becoming gentler… more like a normal loving family then a superhero family. Even though they were all still skilled in combat, their eyes just no longer held the fire of what a strict protector required.

Nova had grown accustomed to this softer family she found herself encased in. It almost made her love them even more then she already did, which was impossible. Seeing peace she long thought was nonexistence suddenly make itself known in their eyes? Her family had become innocent. An innocence she was downright driven to protect.

So her side job was literally becoming the city's general and warden. She no longer wanted to see blood stain her team's hands. So much she had taken the full responsibility of fighting onto herself. So putting herself in the center of the city's brawls, she became the iron shield that the city had embraced with open arms. Now she no longer had to see her family fight, by giving them a chance to explore options to make them feel more alive.

But this didn't go by without flaws. The more violence she saw, the more it affected her outward appearance. She was becoming more hostile, losing all traces of understanding she once carried. Her body had caved in under the stress one evening, forcing herself to stand taller.

Now her arms were more heavily upgraded, they were wider with more heavily guarded sections. Her shoulder joints were masked with a flatter titanium surface while her tail was equipped with spikes. Her body showed the results of her heavy work outs. Scars cut across her face and chest, marrying her dark gold fur.

Each passing year she was becoming more physically intimidating. Was she proud of this image? Of course not, she was not overly fond of how barbaric she looked. But if it did the job right the first time she wouldn't complain about it.

Nova shut her eyes, this was her self-sacrifice to maintain not only the peace for the city… but to keep the peace that had finally found her family.

She rubbed her blood red eyes. Oh yea her eyes, they had lost their cute bubble gum pink luster shortly after the war. She had no idea why, but she paid no attention to it. She growled as she opened her jaws, feeling the few silver teeth she added when losing them in a fight two years back.

Nova sighed as she grabbed her face, her rage finally calming. The stressful day of nearly building up the body counts has finally ended. Now it was time for her to go home and see the sight that reminded her _**why**_ she had chosen to become what she was now.

 _~Downtown Shuggazoom~_

"And how does this make you feel?" Came a deep gentle voice speaking out from behind a hand-held hollo screen.

An elderly woman with a face as wrinkled as an old dusty couch formed a weak smile. "Knowing that my children are waiting for me in heaven makes me less afraid of death…"

Antauri smiled, he wore small reading glasses with a white sweater-vest specially made to fit his small body. "Good good…" his deep soft spoken voice drifted to his patient like the northern breeze. "You know the holy one has your family in his loving arms… and there is a spot waiting for you one day. There is nothing to fear, for death is just another journey waiting to be explored."

"Thank you Dr. Antauri…" she raised her frail hands and cupped his smaller silver hands. She held them close to her chest in deep thanks.

"Of course dear Karen…" he smiled as she brushed a strand of hair free from her cloudy eyes. "Now remember, you have my number and e-mail. Call me whenever you need me for I will always answer. I will see you next week."

Nodding, the old woman scootched off her seat and stood on wobbly legs. Leaning on her cane, she limped out.

The silver simian waved a polite goodbye. Entering back into his office, he eyed the clean surface of his silver metal desk basking in the clean earth toned room. A coy fish pond was housed in the middle with some bamboo plants growing in a hand crafted clay vase. His room held a very peaceful dojo theme.

Checking his clock, he recognized it was time to return home. Removing his vest and glasses, he placed his holographic clipboard back into the safety of a nearby shelf. After running a clean sweep through his tidy quarters, he locked up everything.

Turning out he exited the building and took to the air. He kept his eyes closed, basking in the fresh wind that shot passed his sterling body.

On his way through the city, he passed by a nearby college. The university was huge and had a scent similar to a 'new car smell' as Otto would describe it. It stood high and mighty with kids basking under its majesty. They were all nicely dressed with clean cut hair styles.

Antauri stopped, his blue eyes zooming in through one of the open windows. Smiling, he recognized the sight of the blue scientist.

Gibson stood in front of a crowd of two hundred students. Wearing a lab coat that was a bit too big for him with a pair of protective Magoo goggles. With the gestures he made with his hands and the drawing on the screen, Antauri could tell his brother was ending his class for the day. Soon the students left and Gibson retired his professor outfit to the closet and exited the building.

Spotting the other monkey, both teammates approached. They hugged as Antauri placed a warm hand on Gibson's shoulder. "How was work today Gibson? Teach anymore fresh young minds willing to learn?"

"Oh yes indeed. So many hungry minds looking to absorb my intellect with their curious eyes basking in the beauty of the equations and shimmering shine of highly toxic chemicals. Their bright smiles when I teach them the simplicity of science and its usefulness really makes this duty as a teacher such worthwhile."

Antauri smiled, satisfied with the delightful comment of his upbeat companion. "I am very pleased you had another successful day with a joy to be shared with the rest of the city."

"Thank you Antauri," he dipped his head politely. "I swear ever since we started using our free time, this has really been a breath of fresh air… to be able to do other things with our lives is most spontaneous indeed."

Antauri nodded as he took to the wind first, leading his blue brother into the orange glowing sky. "Of course, but do not get to comfy Gibson… remember we still have our primary jobs as Shuggazoom's soul protectors… so don't let your guard down, not even for a minute."

Gibson waved his hand, "Antauri you worry too much. With Nova running the show the city is starting to learn how to protect itself. It is good for the population to adapt some self-reliance instead of always depending on others for protection."

The mentioning of the gold monkey's name brought a small frown to his face. Sighing, he rubbed the space that divided his eyes. Something he usually did when a controversial topic was brought up. "While I see no hindrance to disagree with your point, it's still unwise to drop our guards. Just because we have taken on new titles in our lives does not give us the excuse to ignore our primary job… which is being Shuggazoom's heroes… so please don't forget that."

Gibson frowned as he sighed, "Alright alright you have a valid point. But Nova is doing a good job you must admit that."

Before Antauri could add his own two cents, a high pitched male voice called out to them. "Hey guys!" Sprx shouted while zooming over the horizon, "Wait up!"

When he caught up to the older males, he panted hard. Which was odd since he was using his jetpack, but Antauri could see he was sweaty from other things. "Sorry I am late, I was supposed to stop by the pharmacy to get some medicine for Otto since he broke his leg!"

Gibson cut the pilot a level stare. That was one thing that never changed about the team, which was Sprx and Gibson's constant bickering. The blue scientist held up a small paper bag hidden behind his back. "Well lucky for you Sprx-77 I just happened by the clinic today and found some pain aids and ointment for Otto's wound. Something I knew ahead of time you'd be too distracted to remember while you goof off with the citizens…"

Sprx huffed, "I'm going to let you have this one brain strain, anyways come on let's get back to the robot!"

 _~Super Robot~_

Otto sat in his chair, a Gameboy in hand with a steaming cup of coffee next to him. He was wrapped in a spring green soft warm comforter. He bit his tongue as he pressed the buttons quickly and decidedly, his eyes focused intensely on the screen before him.

Next to him was a pair of crutches that were leveled down to fit his size. His left leg was wrapped tightly in a metal cast.

"Otto we are back," Gibson called gently as he led the other two in.

The green monkey put his game down and smiled. "Hey guys!" he called cheerfully. He moved to get up but Antauri quickly nabbed him and gently guided him to sit back down.

"Don't overdo it Otto… you are still far from healing…"

"Yea yea I know Antauri, but I got to move around sometimes." He smiled as he let himself be seated back down. "If I hadn't checked the air pressure to those spring gauges then that hover car wouldn't have crushed my leg…" he face palmed, taken into knowledge his wound was his own accidental fall.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Otto," Sprx added as he popped open a to-go bag from Gackslapper's burger joint. "At least Jinmay is there taking up the joint till you get better, so no need to worry about your business."

Otto nodded as he smiled, "I am so happy I have a cool assistant like Jinmay. What about you Antauri? Do you have any help?"

The silver simian glanced at him, "Not exactly. My field is working with the disturbed minds of people who need healing. It is a very thankful task that I love to do, but on the outside Chiro still insists on more lessons from me. Which is hard to believe as seeing normally he would be trying to bail on me."

Gibson looked up, "So what time should Chiro, Jinmay, and Nova return?" Taking notice to empty spaces in the room that were normally taken by their missing members.

Sprx sat in his chair next to the temporarily crippled mechanic. Still stuffing his face with his food, "Jinmay should be home a little later, the kid is gone for a week… I think it's some kind of trip he said he had to take when he volunteered for the space shuttle. They're going up to some of the local space stations to repair some damage."

Antauri let a small smile slip across his face when hearing about his boy. "That is nice, hope he is careful. Also what about Nova?" he looked around the room despite knowing their gold sister was not present.

Otto shrugged, "Idk… I have been here all day and never saw her come in. Well… okay maybe early this morning I saw her rushing out with a bottle of scotch, but that's all I remember."

As if on cue, everyone was silence when a swishing door opened. There came in Jinmay, their pink haired member smiled playfully at them. "Hey guys…" she yawned tiredly, barely giving away the diamond studded ring on her index finger. "Sorry I can't stay and talk but my battery is literally about to zero percent… I really need to get some recharge so see ya in the morning."

They all waved her a goodnight as the older teen disappeared into Chiro's tube.

Before the males could go back to discussing, another person entered the room. All eyes locked onto the exhausted expression of Nova. The gold monkey drug her scarred feet through the door, heaving her heavy arms by her side. She slapped the button with her tail and closed the door behind her.

She didn't look at her brothers for too long. She knew they had grown used to her appearance, though at first it came as of shock more or less.

She never did say much to them when first coming home. She dipped her head respectfully to Gibson, gave Otto a kind smile, and stopped at Sprx. "Hey sparky saw your air show today," she spoke in a deep gruff voice. Her voice had dropped a lot of notches too.

Sprx smirked at the unliked nickname, but took it humorously never the less. "It was fine, also don't call me that man hands."

She huffed jokingly and moved away from her ex-lover. Oh yea, she forgot to mention her and Sprx had broken off their relationship a few years back. It was nothing personal, but when Nova found herself changing she just had a hard time playing along with Sprx. Though she did love the dumb monkey with all her heart, she just couldn't keep fighting with him. It eventually got too much when her job had called her away.

But just because they have broken up does not mean she would still treat him any less. They still joked and did their once a week daily pranks. Though they had to put the brakes on that one till Otto got better since the mechanic was the heart and soul of their pranks.

She didn't make eye contact with Sprx as he watched her open up a cabinet and pull out a shot glass. "Ya sure you should be having those right after work?" he eyed her muscly arms. Also taking notice the black emblems graphed on her back and arms like tattoos. It was her police force's symbols.

Nova paid no attention to him, "It's just one glass… and besides if you spent one day in my shoes you'd be having a small drink too when you came home."

Gibson went to his lab to prepare for his next lecture on Monday. It was the weekend so he had time to work on his class' next project as well.

Otto grabbed his crutches and hobbled his way to his room. His thoughts driven to try out his new Xbox 360 Chiro at had gotten him as a gift last Christmas, much to Antauri's dismay.

Before Antauri departed, he looked back to Nova. His blue eyes watching her much larger frame as he observed the red pilot next to her. They chatted for a minute, taking notice to the pilot's flirty advancements on the alpha female. But just like the day they broke up, Nova waved her hand and shooed him away.

Antauri mentally frowned, he knew Sprx took the break up awfully hard. But the sterling simian knew that the relationship wouldn't last long, giving Nova's standards and Sprx's behavior… which was saying a lot as Antauri always believed in things lasting. But this was just one of those things that wouldn't have lasted.

But that's not why he was staring right now.

As soon as Nova was left alone, she turned to lock eyes with the silver simian. Her pulsing red eyes were blood shot and her left optic seemed to droop a little; like she was going blind in that eye. As always, this worried Antauri as he approached the grand warrior. Taking her tough shell, a small hint of worry present.

"Nova, would you like too…" he glanced at an exiting Sprx. "Meet me in my quarters tonight? I do believe you need another treatment for your spiritual health…"

Nova listened to his smooth voice that playfully caressed her ears. She breathed in a heavy sigh, waiting a moment before nodding. "Sure, I'll see you there," she turned away to finish her glass.

Antauri sighed, wanting nothing more than too take the glass. But he didn't, he was thankful she at least was a responsible drinker. He leaned a hand forward and grasped her shoulder. He gave her a brief squeeze before lingering away.

Nova stayed frozen in her spot, feeling the spot her second in command had touched her. She glared at the clock ticking away… it was only 8:30 PM. She sighed, she hated late evenings. She took another round, using the drink to strike at her sore spots. Seeing Sprx and actually having him coax you to dinner with him next week was enough to burden her shaken state.

Putting the small glass down, she laid her head on the bar's counter. She dug her claws in, so much burdening grief inflicted her thoughts. So much she didn't want to feel guilty about, but she and Sprx never said it was forever over since they didn't have closure. But she knew she couldn't walk back to him, she herself was too far gone.

Sighing, she set the glass down again. She wheeled herself around and leaned against the wall. She waited for another hour before the sun out the window has set all the way.

Taking in the dark void that consumed the former blue sky, she stood up. Getting up, she headed to her tube. Feeling the wind shoot her up to the robot's level that housed all their rooms. Once she was up, she moved past their doors. She could tell Otto was in there playing his video game. But she stopped when she stood in front of Sprx's door… his snoring told her he was asleep.

She shook her head; that one was one thing she'd like to forget. His damn snoring that kept her awake hours on end. Sprx was not very cuddly after being below her, but she never was either. Actually since they started their sexual relationship, Nova found herself ending it fast. Taking him into her arms and dominating him as he lied submissively beneath her.

She sighed at the memory before walking away at his door, somethings she could never forget. As she reached for her door, she stopped, hand centimeters away from it. Turning away, she went to Antauri's door. Pausing at his door step, she found her legs encased in ice. Something about standing in his presence over made her get cold feet.

Magically Antuair's door slid open, allowing her access. She at first refused to budge, but hearing the mystic sounds of his hovering invited her in. The door shut behind her again. He always enjoyed using his mind over matter abilities.

Antauri sat in his usual lotus style position. Both feet pressed against his thighs with his palms facing the ceiling. His eyes were closed and back to her, but she knew he was aware of her presence.

Nova stalked closer to the wise male. Everything inside her felt different, a type of difference she couldn't describe. She looked over to the desk that sat alone in his corner. Papers, books, and notes were strung across the area. Which was rare to see since Antauri was always a neat freak.

"I wondered when you'd be coming," he answered calmly. Still not turning to face her, but with Nova he never needed too.

Nova heaved another breath, sweat rolling over her fur nervously. When not in the presence of others, his voice captivated her in its deep gentle tone. Her heart squeezed itself inside its metal casing, yelling at her to answer. But she failed to form a response.

Antauri noticed her silence, "I hope you are not drunk. It's difficult to read your body language when you are slurred…" he sighed and finally turned to face her. "I really wish you wouldn't drink when coming home, it worries me greatly. Especially with your breaking condition…"

Nova stared at his worried face. Something else she was not accustomed too, he never showed open emotions in front of the team like this. But with her he was practically as easy to read as a popup book. Which was… bizarre after she had known him for so long. Being so easily able to understand the unreadable monkey felt like she was playing with a rocket. Afraid if she touched the wrong buttons it'd take off and leave her burnt.

"I am sorry," she finally answered. "I had a long day, nearly killed some guys but I left them off. Not without some broken bones and with some bloody mouths on the side," she smirked. Loving her jokes of comparing wounds to fast food orders.

Antauri stared at her bluntly, obviously not as humored as the gold monkey was. Turning his head, he closed his eyes to finish up his meditations.

Nova basked in the quiet like she always did when with Antauri. She watched the moonlight peek through his ceiling window and filter out the darkness.

His silver skin glowed in the moonlit room. His beauty engulfed her, his eyes leaving her lost and confused. Everything she kept hidden in the public's eye came pouring out when they were in the safety of a confined room. She felt her strong hands twitch in want. His body captivated her, leaving her nervously lustful.

After drinking in his image a moment longer, Nova stepped forward. Taking his hands in her's, she pulled him down from his spot in the air. Running her dull grey digits across his smooth face, she locked lips with him.

Antauri's eyes drooped as he let out a soft moan. Feeling the rough monkey's touch his metallic skin ever so gently. His heightened senses shivering at her touch, her organic half giving him warmth that his robotic body did not have. That was something he missed dearly… when he was part organic. Feeling the warmth of your own body when it was cold. But he never did imagine that he would be given this warmth by someone else.

Nova deepened the kiss. She could taste midnight on his breath. She drank in his innocence, inhaling his intoxicating aroma into her nostrils. The smell of freshly lit candles reeked off him, which didn't surprise the warrior as her sterling mate always meditated in dim candle light.

"I missed you…" Antauri whispered in her ear, grasping her neck in a hug.

Nova didn't answer a she felt Antauri levitate them both to his bed. If he had fur, it would've been bristling when his back landed in the cool crisp sheets. But he knew this was feeling was correct when his gold dominant's fur rippled like wheat in the wind.

Nova didn't care if Antauri was fully mechanical. True he could never be able to lay with her the same way she and Sprx had. But the emotions radiating off him were far stronger, something she could taste from the air. It gravitated her to him, wanting to feel him, to stroke him, to do everything to him. Antauri was always more flawless then the others, but since secretly seeing him at night… those flaws became more and more apparent. Something she embraced him with, reassuring him by opening up her own heart.

The kissing got more aggressive as Nova pinned his arms above his head. She opened her jaws and bared her teeth. She nipped his chest and belly roughly, strong enough to leave dents in the plating intertwined around his metal skeleton.

She could feel particles of water begin to drip off him, something his body usually did when temperature levels rose. It was one of those nifty effects that reminded Nova he was more than just a machine. He was just as alive as the others and she made sure he would remember that.

She smirked when Antauri breathed a heavy sigh down her neck. Running a trail of kisses down her arms and up to her neck. But this was halted when Nova pulled herself away. Giving his arm's freedom, she sat down between his legs and began kissing his thighs.

They didn't need to have the 'parts' in order to feel this. She knew where the silver monkey's sensor nods were, cables that were more sensitive than others.

This choice of action worked when Antauri squirmed. His tail intertwined with her's, squeezing it with need. He shut his eyes, fighting pretty hard to keep his stoic expression up. But it was a thwarting battle that Nova's advances fought him with.

She smirked as she ran her powerful stomach across his glimmering torso. From a distance they all looked the same size, but when up close one could really see the width difference between Nova and them.

Antauri's sweat was now pouring as his eyes narrowed shut. He was losing the fight of maintaining his composure, his wall cracking. But the one breaking it was mighty strong, so not just anyone could do this.

Nova took it up a level when she wrapped Antauri against her and was pushed against the wall. She held him up as she pressed her head to his chest. Listening to the pumps that mimicked a heartbeat pound against her hearing.

She continued to kiss, rubbing her hips against his. All the guilt was padded down as she tended to him. Feeling his arms wrap around her neck, as if scared that if he let go she would vanish. Resulting in him always hugging her tighter. But the grief still pulsed painfully in her heart.

She opened her eyes, his smooth chromed skin and heavenly blue eyes… he was just so addicting to breathe in. He drove her crazy, he always had, for a long time.

Antauri started to moan as he dug his claws into her back. _"Oh nova…"_ he breathed out barely above a whisper. He continued repeating her name the more she went deeper of exploring his body.

Every bit of her wanted to fully take him, but memory of the past still held her back. Recalling Sprx's face bothered her love life because he was literally in the next room over. Imagining his face if he were to find out about her new mate. It damaged her worse, causing her to reach for the glass cup when she couldn't fight off the fears.

She never imagined Antauri of all people taking her into his life like this. He just never made it clear, but one night similar to this one… it happened. She was lost in his voice, wondering which way was up, and she couldn't remember much.

Antauri wanted commitment, a long term relationship. He never did it with her on the first night because he wanted to ensure he was more to Nova then just a simple boy toy. He knew she was struggling and took up her offer to give it a chance, but he promised that he couldn't be in a relationship with her if she didn't take him seriously.

Nova pushed him against her, feeling the sweet friction of their rubbing build up.

That was one thing different about Antauri, he was not like Sprx. The red pilot was more than ready to join together when she finally gave him the green light. But Antauri thought about the future, he always did, but his job as a psychiatrist _**really**_ did enhance this detail.

At first it scared Nova, she didn't know anything about commitment. But for two years she snuck to Antauri's room and saw him for every night. It was surprisingly not difficult, giving is how Antauri is the last of all people to be expected of sneaking around to see someone. So his already mysterious behavior was a perfect shroud to cloak them.

Antauri's grunts got a little louder, but they dropped in volume as quickly as she sped it up.

Nova sighed, it was so good to hear his voice, to be by his side. Like kissing an angel, feeling all the wisdom come crashing down on her. Hearing him call her name left her so weak, she couldn't stay away from him.

The session rocked on for another two hours before the clock struck three AM.

The intense heat left Antauri sweating profusely. He took Nova into his arms and guided her to lay next to him. Keeping their tails locked, his eyes powered down, much to his dismay. But his battery could last only so long.

When he powered down, Nova sighed and moved his arm off her. She sat up on the foot of his bed, but she didn't leave. Even after two years of being together, she still couldn't sleep. It was not Antauri, it was just herself… she looked at his sleeping frame.

He deserved so much better than her. Why did he return the affections? She had become a brute, someone who took justice to a savage level and left petty robbers almost dead in a ditch. She didn't want this change to go as far as it did. But working so hard to keep evil away from her family just drove her to reach over her limits.

Now she drank, lost her innocence to crime, and hunted mercilessly. So much it drove her first love into the ground. So what… did Antauri see in her?

She sighed, every day she wished she could be more like him. He mirrored everything she wanted to be, so perfect in every way. Everything she was not, this love was not built on envy. But she did envy him, but there was no way she could be like him.

So every night she took him, she died a little more in his arms. She was not sure if he knew or not, but he sure did hold onto her.

Sighing, Nova stood up and left his room.

 _~Before Crack of Dawn~_

Antauri's optics powered on. He took in the familiar surroundings of his own room. He saw barely no sunlight, which told him it was still somewhat late.

Looking to his side, he saw his bed was empty. Blinking, he sat up. Scanning his room for his missing mate, he sighed. He hated it when she just left him to sleep alone. He understood she didn't want to be caught by the others, especially Sprx. But was simply staying in his room too much to ask?

Getting up from his spot, he hovered lotus style. Peering to his door, he shut his eyes. Feeling the power primate glow around him, his body fazed into his ghost. Going forward, he fazed through his room and into Nova's. Once through he spotted his lover sitting on her own bed.

She held one of her favorite knives in her hand, examining it up and down. After tightening the handle, she jolted when she felt a familiar presence. "Antauri!" she whispered in shock, dropping her knife. "What are you doing?"

Hovering up to her, he narrowed his eyes with a stern face. "Nova, I sense that you are stuck in turmoil again. Do you plan on doing this every night we lay together?" he reached forward and cupped her cheek. "What is wrong?"

She sighed as she pulled away, "It's not you, and believe me when I say it's me… every bit of it is me…" she dropped her head. "Antauri you can do so much better than me… I am dying, I can't keep up with this… it's too much hurt, loving you hurts so much; because I can't stay away from you… but I just can't… give you what you deserve…"

Cupping her hands, he captured her in a tender kiss. "Nova… you need to stop worrying about you want to be, instead focus on who you need to be… I want, no _**need**_ you to be by my side. I don't care what you and Sprx had awhile back, what matters is now… and please I want you to see this and stop trying to hide behind your mask…"

"Always so deep your points are…" she whispered from beneath his kiss. Breaking it, she sighed and hugged him closer to her. "I am sorry, you are right…"

Then taking her by surprise, Antauri brought himself down to lie next to her. "Then how about baby steps, start with sharing a bed now."

Chuckling, Nova nodded. She leaned back and intertwined her tail with his.

"I love you dearest Nova…"

She froze at the name, then smiling, she looked down at him. "As do I, Antauri…"

* * *

 _A/N: Wowsah! What a long one-shot, but awesome never the less. Hope ya'll liked it! Review and have a nice night!  
_


End file.
